HLS
by MrDrP
Summary: When Kim gets into HLS, Ron becomes worried ... COMPLETE


_Ron Stoppable was not happy._

_Not happy at all._

_After all, the sensitive subject of Kim and HLS had once again come up …_

* * *

"Really, Ron, it's no big," she said reassuringly as she leaned against him as they sat on the sofa in the old tree house.

"Pretty words, Kim," he said sullenly. "Now that you're into HLS, it's only going to be a matter of time before the Ronster's history."

Kim's eyes flashed. "Ron, I'm not going to break up with you just because of HLS!"

"That's what you say now," Ron replied. "But I've seen the look in your eyes when you talk about HLS!"

"Overreacting much?" she said as she rolled her eyes in response.

"I don't think so," Ron said heatedly. "The last time I saw you get so excited about something was when Mr. Paisley told you he was going to leave you his Flamingoat® in his will."

Just the mention of the odd billionaire's promised bequest caused Kim's heart to beat faster. As she thought of actually owning the incredibly rare plush a dreamy look spread across her face.

"See! See!" Ron protested. "This is what I'm talking about!"

"Huh?" Kim said as she was shaken from her Cuddle Buddie® reverie. "What are you talking about?"

"You just zoned out when I mentioned the Flamingoat®."

"Well, only twelve of them were ever made and—"

"You zone out the same way when you talk about HLS," Ron interrupted.

"Okay," Kim said. "So I get excited about HLS. What's the big?"

"The big is that, well, you see …" Ron shifted uncomfortably.

"Spill," Kim demanded.

Ron fidgeted, rubbed the back of his neck, and looked at his shoes. Then he looked at Kim, who was flashing him a puppy dog pout. "Fine!" he blurted out. "I don't know if I can compete with HLS!"

Kim sighed, then took Ron's hands in hers. "Okay," she said. "I'll admit that I think HLS is ferociously incredible, that there's nothing like it." Seeing the expected look of panic on her BFBF's face, she grinned and added, "Except for you."

"For reals?" Ron replied, his insecurities still running rampant.

"For reals," Kim answered as she began walking her fingers up Ron's arm.

"Now listen, and listen closely, Ron Stoppable," she said as she lightly brushed her fingers along the side of his neck. "HLS is great …" she whispered as she began to play with his hair "… but nothing …" she continued as she started to run the fingers of her other hand through his messy blond hair "… is as good as Ronshine," she said before she kissed him on the lips and pushed him onto his back.

"Not even HLS?" Ron asked as his voice cracked.

"Not even HLS," Kim said huskily before she leaned in and gave him another kiss, this time one that was deeper and more aggressive.

"Well," Ron said after the two heroes finally succumbed to the need for air. "I guess I can live with you and HLS."

"Thanks," Kim said as she gently touched his cheek. "HLS means so much to me."

"Yeah, I know," Ron said.

"Of course," Kim said as she began to plant feathery kisses along her best friend-boy friend's jaw line, "it would be spankin' if you could get into HLS, too."

"Man, I wish I could, KP," Ron said as he ran his fingers through his girlfriend's hair. "But we both know that's not going to happen."

"I know," Kim sighed before she resumed her kissing. "But a girl can have her fantasies, can't she?"

"I'm all about my girl having fantasies," Ron said with a leer. "As long as they include the Rondo."

"You are a bad boy, Mr. Stoppable," Kim said before she kissed him again.

"I am what I is," he said.

"And don't you ever change that," she said. "I love you just the way you are."

"Even though I can't get into HLS?"

"Even though you can't get into HLS," she said softly.

Kim and Ron nuzzled for awhile. Then Ron began to rub his GFGF's back.

"Oooo," she cooed. "That feels so good."

"Yeah?" he said. "How good?"

"Let's just say it's better than HLS," she answered as Ron worked his way from the small of her back up to her shoulders "Way better than HLS," she added.

Ron, pleased by the reaction his ministrations were eliciting, continued to massage Kim's shoulders. Then he moved to her arms and then to her neck.

"Thanks," she purred when he finished.

"You're welcome," he replied.

"Next time you're worried about me and HLS, just remember that HLS cannot do that for me," she said.

"Got it," Ron said. Then he pulled her in for a kiss.

Lips smacked. Tonsils played hockey. Spit was swapped. Blood pressures rose. Clichés of an amorous and slightly risqué nature had a field day.

"Whoa," Kim said when the kiss ended.

"Yeah," Ron agreed.

Then Kim began to chuckle.

"What' so funny?" he asked.

"I so can't believe that you can kiss me like that and still be worried that you're going to lose me to HLS," she said.

Ron reddened. "Well," he said sheepishly, "I know how you feel about HLS. And I know that I haven't always been the perfect boyfriend."

"What's important is that you've been the perfect boyfriend for me," Kim said. "Not many guys are willing to learn the way you do."

"What do you mean?" he said.

"Well, remember when I told you how I felt about the coupon book?" she asked.

"Ah, yes," Ron said fondly. "The coupon book."

Kim frowned. "Don't ruin the moment," she said.

Ron gulped. "Got it."

"Good boy," she said, kissing him on the nose. "You got a job so you could take me on better dates."

"Well, you deserve the best, KP," Ron said.

"I know," she added. "Which is why I have you."

They smiled at one another, then resumed their kissing and began to let their hands roam. It wasn't long before the two young heroes were engaged in an epic make out session, one that banished any thoughts about HLS from Kim's mind and any worries from Ron's.

"Boo …" Ron said.

"… Yah," Kim agreed as she nuzzled his neck.

"I love you," they each said.

"Jinx!" Kim called.

"Oh man," Ron groaned playfully. "I can't believe this! I must owe you like a million sodas."

"Don't worry," Kim said. "I don't want a soda."

"Oh?"

"I want an HLS sweatshirt," she replied.

"Okay," Ron said. "You got it. One HLS sweatshirt."

"Thanks," Kim said as she played with Ron's ear. "It's hard to believe we're moving to Cambridge next week."

"Tell me about it," Ron said as he tried to avoid thinking about all the packing he was going to have to do.

"You know I'm ferociously proud of you," Kim said.

"Oh?"

"It's not every girl who gets to date the youngest store manager in the whole Smarty Mart chain," she explained.

"And it's not every guy who has a smokin' hot, bon-diggity world-saving girlfriend who's gotten into Harvard Law School," Ron countered. "You know, I'm pretty darned lucky you decided to keep me around."

Kim smiled fondly. "Not as lucky as I am," she said as she happily once again brought her lips to his.

After all, while Kim Possible may indeed have gotten into HLS, she would always be all about Ron Stoppable …

* * *

Authors notes:

**Please don't ruin the fun for other readers by revealing the punch line should you be kind enough to leave a review!**

As always, leave a review and I'll send a response.

Thanks to campy for beta reading this story.

BTW, Harvard Law School is indeed known colloquially as HLS. To be honest, I suspect that many of its graduates would be surprised to learn that HLS is taken by some to refer to "hot lesbian sex" ...

KP © Disney


End file.
